Blood Under the Hood
by xLady-Knightx
Summary: Catalina Kyle is not an ordinary girl. she's special. but she uses her gift for evil. until she meets a certain vigilante. together they go through hell, good memories and horrific experiences. the question is. will they make it out together? - Warning for LOTS of blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! been RPing a lot with the lovely** X_SapphireCat_X **and came up with an epic plot. So I became inspired by her amazing genius and decided to write it up.**

 **Disclaimer: Cat is her character. Everything else so far we do not own! to the story!**

This story Begins with a very special girl. You see, she has a gift. Some may see it as a gift, but others see it as a curse. from the Demon himself, this unique power has been placed upon this child by her father. and so, let our story about this special child begin.

...

"My name is Catalina Kyle. And i'm not like other girls. I keep my gift a secret from out-siders. I have only a few friends in this city, Rose Isley and Janet Quinn. They are like me, in their own unique way of course. Together we make up the Gotham Sirens, A life of crime and murder is what I live by these days. Until I meet someone who changes my life possibly for the better. We'll see. This is how my life begins, and possibly how it will end..."

The clouds cover the dark skies of Gotham, shadows cornered by the tall buildings, homeless people mugging to feed themselves, drug dealers trying to make a buck. and then we have 3 girls. The Sirens sneak into the Gotham Bank via the window. everything is silent as they disable the security measures of the building. well...almost quiet.

"This is fun!" Janet laughs maniacally, possibly alerting security. Rose slaps a hand over the blondes mouth.

"Quiet" the plant lover hisses. the girls hide behind a corner as a guard walks past, surveying the area. they wait until the guard has turned a corner and out of sight. Cat motions for them to keep going. they find the vault and start to pile money into the bag. sudden footsteps alert them.

"Ah shit..." Cat groans and they run back the way they snuck in. the bag of money in hand. "Good, no one caught us" the girls smile and jump up onto the rooftop. they were in the clear.

"You say that every time" Cat jumps and turns around to see a figure.

"Get away or I will tear you apart!" the other girls ready themselves behind their leader. the person holds up their hands

"Whoa, calm down lady jeesh" Cat lowers her stance but keeps her guard up

"Who are you?" the person walks a little closer to the 3 girls.

"Ever heard of the Red Hood?" Rose steps up next to Cat

"Hmm, the Bad Boy vigilante"

"That's me, now, what are you 3 lovely ladies up to this fine evening?" Cat walks forward motioning the others to take their cut and leave.

"I'll handle this girls" they grab the bags and run back to their hide-out. "Well Hot Stuff, it's just you and me" her retractable claws come out of her gloves.

"Well beautiful, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice" Cat smirks and puts the bag down.

"Do you know who I am vigilante?"

"I know every single criminal in this city sweetheart and i'm just gonna put it out there that that I've dealt with a lot more dangerous people"

Her claws glint in the passing moonlight "Who's dangerous now?"

"Trust me kitty, those criminals could literally tear you apart if they had the chance. And i've been around Catwoman long enough to know what it means when the claws come out" Cat sneers and runs at the vigilante. "Fine if that's how you want to play it"

The sneaky kitty ducks down and slides through his legs, Hood turns around and gets a claw to his arm. Blood drips off the sharp weapon.

"Gah! Seriously, do you sharpen those claws every time you go out?"

Cat flips backwards and licks her lips "Yep" Hood tries to punch her in the jaw, but the sneaky kitty grabs his arm and throws him into the wall. She giggles and doesn't realise that she is vulnerable until he kicks her legs out from under her. Hood thought he had got her down. But she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. She hooks her legs around his waist, flips and pins him to the ground.

"Cheeky kitty aren't you?"

"Hmm, Yes" Cat chuckles a little.

"Very Cheeky..." since Hood was distracted, she took the chance and flipped him over and the vigilante into the wall again. "Ow..." the girl smiles, grabs her bag and runs for it. Hood stands up and sighs. "Dam...next time Kitty"

Cat get's to her apartment and stashes the money somewhere safe. a little voice in her mind congratulates her on a good night.

 _*You got away with the money and the Hood just got beat up by a girl. Successful night*_

"Now the Hood can't get me"

 _*I'm pretty sure after you kicked his ass he's nursing his wounds right now. that cut you gave him looked pretty deep. Well done*_

Cat changes and jumps back out the window. Ready for another day at work.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat walks into Wayne Enterprises feeling good. She has a smile on her face and a good vibe about her. as she walks in, she comes face to face with her boss.

"Good morning Cat, you look happy today" Bruce smiles at his second most trusted employee.

"Morning sir. You didn't happen to hear about the bank robbery last night did you?"

The Dark Knight in disguise eyes his employee carefully.

"I did. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that would you?"

"No sir"

"Alright, if you know anything make sure to report it to Commissioner Gordon"

"Will do" Bruce nodded and walked off. Leaving Cat standing there.

 _*he's onto you*_ the voice in her head whispers. After work she leaves the building and knocks on a random apartment door. To her surprise the person who answers looks exactly like the Hood.

"Hi"

"Hi um do you mind if I stay here for the night? My apartment got robbed"

 _*nice excuse*_

"Sure come on in" the door closes behind Jason as the mysterious girl smiles at him. At the time he forgot that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh I'm his going to..."

He starts to walk upstairs but Cat takes his hand in hers.

"I think you look nice without a shirt on..." Her hand trails up his chest. A blush goes onto the vigilantes face. "Oh I'm sorry"

"It's...ok I think?" This was very awkward...

Cat takes her hair out of her ponytail and purrs unconsciously. Not realising that she is giving away very secret information about herself.

Jason's though process spiked at the sound _"purring?"_ Her nails were sharp almost like... _"Sharp nails...claws"_

Cat had her own thought process going on, but it was a lot different...

 _*do you see that cut? It in the exact place you got the Hood*_ the woman notices the cut and frowns

"What happened?" Jason covers the cut with his hand

"It's nothing" she wasn't convinced. Because of her...gift. Her claws were laced with a highly reduced chemical. Won't do any affect except burn a little.

"Who did this to you?"

"Really it's fine"

Cat sighed and thought of an idea. Her fingers slowly started to unzip her top. She could see the vigilantes reaction clearly.

"It's just me..." Wrong thing to say...next thing Cat knew, she was forcefully pinned against the wall.

"How did you did me?" Jason gripped her wrists tighter.

"I didn't know you were a vigilante"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag your ass to Arkham?" Cat looked away slightly.

"I kind of have feelings for you"

"You think that will stop me from turning your ass into the cops?" Jason all but growled at the villainess.

"I'm sorry for hurting you..." this left the vigilante stunned for a moment.

"What?" Cat motioned to the long cut

"For cutting your arm last night" Jason lessened his grip

"Like I said it's nothing, now don't. Move" he reached over to the phone on the coffee table. leaving one hand around both of her wrists.

"What are you doing?" Cat couldn't really do anything to stop the vigilante. his grip lessens enough for her to slip out and pull him close

"This won't stop me"

"Then...What will?" maybe that wasn't the most reasonable question to ask a formerly dead vigilante but oh well.

"Figure something out Princess, you're still going to Arkham" the way they were standing, they were very close to each other. Very close.

"What will change your mind then?"

"The only way that I won't call them is if I am dead Princess" this shocked her completely.

"No, I won't..."

"Unless I cannot physically reach that phone. You're going" this set her off

"I can't!" Her fangs gleaned in the moonlight. Jason's eyes widened at the extended canines. What the hell? "I'm sorry..." Her fangs went back in disappearing from sight.

Suddenly the cut started to burn dramatically. Jason gripped his arm painfully. The chemical must have been activated.

Cat pulls out a roll of bandage from her belt "let me help you" she carefully wraps the injury in the bandage.

"It's not as bad as it looks. What was on those claws?"

"I'm a vampire..."

"Kinda figured" at least he didn't freak out. Cat tied to bandage off and smiled "Thanks"

"No problem" without realising she has leaned in closer to the vigilante. Both thought processes going a mile a minute.

 _"Why is she helping me? She kicked my ass last night"_

 _"I just need to kiss him..."_

 _"She's a criminal..."_

 _"He's a killer..."_

 _"She needs to be in prison..."_

Cat sighs and turns around. She doesn't belong here. "You don't want me here"

"I never said that" she turns back around and places a hand to his cheek. "Why are you really here?"

"Because I do have feelings for you..."

"Cat I'm a killer...it won't work..."

"I don't care..."

"You could get hurt"

"That a risk I am willing to take for love..."

"Cat..." She sighs an walls towards the door "Cat wait"

"Yes Jason?" All is silent for a moment

"Cat...get down!" He tackles you to the floor as sniper shots smash through the window. "It had to be at home!"

"Who is that?"

"Stay here!" The smell of blood edged her senses. Te cut on her head bleeding slightly. She watched as Jason ran across the room only to be hit in the side.

"Jason!" She crawls over to the vigilante"

"I'm ok, stay low!" More shots break through the room "Get out and find somewhere safe!"

"No I'm not leaving you here! Would you leave if I told you to?"

"No I wouldn't. Please Cat find somewhere safe!" Cat nods and uses her speed to get out. She finds an abandoned apartment building and hides. Back at the Safe house, Jason crawls into the bedroom and rips out the bullet.

Blood drops profusely into the carpet. The vigilante hastily wraps his side and peers out the window "where are you Floyd?"

Cat hid behind an old desk hoping that no one will find her. She was very wrong.

"I just hope no one will find me..."

"Nice try princess" she turns around and sees the person who attacked

"Deadshot..."

"How you been process?" Floyd points his wrist gauntlet in her direction. Cats heart rate increases

"I've been fine..."

"Really? Your dad wants to see you" cat glares at the man

"Why?"

"Dunno, now hold still" the rippling pain was the first thing Cat felt as the bullet pierced her flesh. Her scream of pain echoing through the city.

In the apartment. Jason hears her scream "No...Cat..." The vigilante passes out for blood loss, the last thing on his mind was her.


End file.
